


An Unexpected Journey

by Plain_Bagel22



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo, Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Female Bilbo, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, Orcs, Overprotective Dwarves, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Thorin, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, flirty dwarves, flirty elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plain_Bagel22/pseuds/Plain_Bagel22
Summary: Billa Baggins is your average, well respect gentelhobbit. she lives a perfectly normal and proper life, that is until a wizard she hasn't seen since her fauntling days and 13 darrow show up to her home and sweep her off to reclaim a lost home and face a dragon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story, it's sort of edited, but if you see something feel free to tell me.  
> *disclaimer* I don't own the hobbit or any or its characters.  
> I'm not sure how long this will be or how it will play out in the end, but that's the adventure of writing.

This story starts with a hole in a hill, not just any damp, dark hole filled with worms and oozy smells. This hole happened to be a hobbit hole, and that meant good food, good company, and a warm hearth. But its not the hole that truly mattered. No, it is the occupant of this hole, a hobbit by the name of Billa Baggins. Now by all accounts miss Baggins, or Billa to those who knew her, was a perfect gentle hobbit. She was widely considered the prettiest in the shire. She had beautiful golden ringlets that went down her back and a curvy frame. She had warm eyes that sparkled most enticingly when the sun hit them, the color of honey. She had a peaches and cream complexion with a spattering of freckles across her nose from all her gardening out in the sunshine. One could say anything they liked about her, but no one could deny that she was a true beauty or her kind heart.

While she was young she had quite a wild streak that could be traced back to her Took relations, who were the least respectable of the hobbit families, for there boldness and willingness to leave the shire, as well as their willingness to consult with the big folk. Which is why Billa's grandfather (her mother's father) known as Old Took to the occupants of the shire, had been elected into the Thain's chair and held the position for nearly 65 years. The position has almost always been held by a took because of the traits listed previously. But after the death of her father and her mother shortly after her 35th birthday, miss Billa had no choice but to stay her traveling feet and take care of her families finances. Now, miss Billa was still unmarried even though she'd always had plenty of suitors from the shire's most respectable and wealthy families all throughout her tweens and beyond. But she always turned them away, always as politely as possible and not without giving them a fair chance. But every attempted courtship ended the same. If she were from a family of lower standing she would have been looked down on and been referred to as odd, but being a child of both the Took clan and the Baggins clan; The Baggins clan being the most respected clan in the whole shire. The other hobbits wisely thought better of it. After her parent's death, the Shirefolk thought for sure she would marry now. But Billa did nothing of the sort, she remained in her big smial alone and took care of her home on her own. Everything in Billa's life was predictable and every day was quite like the last. She would make appearances in the market and smile a greeting to those she passed. She was proper and respectable in nearly every way, she was the Baggins of bag end, and that's the way she liked it.

On this particular morning, Billa sat in her front garden smoking her pipe, enjoying the sunshine, and making perfectly formed smoke rings. She took a draw from her pipe with closed eyes and let a ring of smoke sail from her lips, only to have it be brought right back to her face. Startled, she opened her eyes to see one of the big folk standing outside her gate. He was a tall, thin man with a long grey beard, and a long grey robe. He wore a blue pointed hat and carried a long intricate walking stick.

"Well, good morning." She said rather unsure of what to do.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" He asked giving her a bemused and yet quizzical look. "Do you mean that this is a good morning? Or that this is a morning to be good on? Or perhaps that this a is good morning whether I want it or not." He asked.

"All them at once, I suppose." She answered a little confused by the old man's wording.

She stood and wandered over to her mailbox, she regarded him for a moment as she quickly shuffled through her mail then started back to her door.

"Well um....good day," She said as she continued up her front steps.

"Well I never! to think I was "good day-ed" by belladonna's own daughter as if I were some tinker selling buttons at the door." He said raising his voice a little to refocus her attention.

"I'm sorry? but who are you." She asked after she turned around to face him.

"You know my name, but you don't seem to remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf the grey, and Gandalf means.....well...me." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Gandalf, the traveling wizard!? the one who would come and make such magnificent fireworks?" She asked with a grin.

"The very same." He answered.

"I had no idea you were still in business!" She said caught up in her thoughts.

He turned a questioning eye to her "And tell me, where else should I be?" He asked haughtily.

Realizing her miss step she cleared her throat and decided to change the subject.

"Whatever are you doing here? if I may ask"

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." He stated boldly

The idea was absolutely absurd, what hobbit short of those in Tookborough and maybe Buckland. She couldn't imagine anyone around here going off on an adventure, for that would involve leaving the shire. Which is something a respectable hobbit would have no desire to do. That being said, as she thought about it something inside her started to stir. Something she hadn't felt since the death of her parents coming to life. But she quickly remembered her standing in the community and decided to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Choosing instead to favor her responsibilities that went along with the life she chose to lead.

"Adventures," she asked incredulously, "Nasty things adventures, that's the kind of this that would make you late for supper. I can't imagine that you'd find anyone around here willing to do such a thing. but never the less, I wish you all the luck in middle earth. good day." With that, she started to make her way back to her house a second time.

"You have changed Billa Baggins," He called "and not necessarily for the better"

She scurried back into her home and shut the door, she waited in silence for a few minutes and listened to the scraping sound against her door. She pressed her ear against the round green door and listened until the scraping stopped. Then she scuttled over the window to look for the daft old wizard but was startled and flopped onto the floor when a big blue eye peered into the window. She waited until she was sure the meddling wizard had left then got her basket and put on her going out bonnet and headed down to the market. Still being cautious of the offending wizard, who might be lurking around. She walked around the stalls and made pleasant conversation with the merchants and the other well to do hobbits, as was expected of her. She bought a fresh fish for supper and some other things that he needed in order to restock her pantry. Then made her way back up the lane to Bag end.

Once safely inside and away from the prying eyes of those around her, she dropped her basket, rather ungracefully remover her bonnet, and let out an exhausted sigh as she slumped against the round door. Sometimes being THE Baggins of Bag end was exhausting, but this was her life. She found solace in the fact that her father would be rather proud of her and the way she carried herself and upheld the Baggins name. But there were days when she couldn't help but feel that her mother was disappointed in her for denying not only her true self but the Took in her that longed to see the far-off places that she read about every night before bed.

Later that night Billa sat in her nightgown and her patchwork robe that she had made herself, about to indulge the fish she bought that day at the market when a knock came from the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Darrow and sealing her fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, This Chapter is also only kind of edited but let me know if you see something and enjoy.

Placing her knife and fork back on the table, she smoothed out her nightgown and straightened her robe before going to answer the door. How peculiar, a visitor at this time in the evening. she certainly wasn't expecting anyone at this late hour, she paused a moment and considered changing before greeting whoever was at her front door. As she was only dressed in her night clothes, hardly suitable attire to be seen in let alone possibly entertain in. But a second knock at her door shook her from her thoughts and started her to the door again. She would Just have to answer the door like this and hope whoever it was didn't tarry too long or dare she even say it, want to come in. As long as it wasn't a Sackville-Baggins she was sure she could handle it, deciding that if she was to entertain she would just have to dress after seeing to her guest.

She opened the door to reveal a rather large and imposing Dwarf. He was at the very least a head taller than her and quite well muscled, he was rather attractive if one asked her. But naturally, no one did. He turned to face her and she got a good look at him head on, she was rather unsure of how to proceed, perhaps he was lost?

"Dwalin, son of Fundin, At your service." He announced with a bow and pushed past her into her home.

She was shocked at the gall of this stranger, to just allow oneself into another's home without so much as a "by your leave". The absolute cheek on him.

"Do I know you?" She called out to the male wandering around her house

"No." He replied to her, he turned back to give her a slightly confused look, As if she were the odd one.

Before she could question him further he called to her from somewhere in the house.

"Where is it lassie."

For a moment she stood there stunned, what was he looking for? Did he plan to rob her? would he murder her after he was finished?

"Where is what master dwarf?" She called back to him as she tried to keep her voice even.

She slowly picked up her heaviest walking stick and slowly crept down the hall he disappeared into. She gripped it with both hands ready to defend herself as well as her house if necessary. She could see his shadow gliding down the hall toward her, she tightened her grip and prepared to swing as soon as he was in range. Billa raised the stick and wound herself up prepared to strike as he drew closer.

"The food lassie, the wizard said-" He started but was cut off by Billa cracking the wooden walking stick across his face. She stood there in a combination of shock and fear, he lay on the floor clutching his face and after a minute sprang to his feet with speed she was not expecting for someone his size. Snapped from her trance she ran back down the hallway, as her weapon was now laying in pieces on the floor. He was also surprisingly fast which she was also not expecting but luckily for her she was faster and ran to her front door, not even caring that she was still dressed only in her night clothes. She threw open the door only to smack into a solid form and fall backward, that is until a pair of very burly arms and rather large hands scooped her up and hoisted her onto the shoulder of the dwarf that she cracked over the head.

"Dwalin, what is the meaning of this?" A sort of grandfatherly voice questioned behind her.

She squeaked as the dwarf named Dwalin squeezed her a bit tighter for a moment before addressing the dwarf at the door.

"This little curmudgeon walloped me with a stick," He snapped sourly as he gave her another squeeze

Feeling very embarrassed not only for hitting Mister Dwalin with a stick when all he truly wanted was food, her current state of undress, and being manhandled in her own home in front of another strange dwarf; Who at this point had entered her home to try and defuse the situation.

"Well, I thought you were a burglar or perhaps a murderer." Billa squawked indigently, still feeling the flush on her cheeks

"I can assure you, lass, that my brother is neither a thief or a murderer," the old dwarf started to explain "Now Dwalin, will you kindly put the lady down," He asked his Brother.

Dwalin grumbled for a minute before begrudgingly lowering Billa from his shoulder and back onto her feet, she took this opportunity to straighten out her clothing again to realize that she was improperly dressed for company and quickly but politely excused herself and ducked out of the hallway and straight into her room. She quickly shut the door and locked it then dug the clothes she had on earlier that day from her hamper and pulled them back on. she wore a yellow skirt with a white cotton blouse and laced up a green corset over the top. She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked presentable, she quickly pushed her golden tresses back with a headband before taking a deep breath and going to speak again with the Darrow.

She found the pair of them in her pantry sorting through her food stuff, she also couldn't help but notice on the way to finding them that someone had eaten her fish dinner. once the Darrow took notice of her the older one came forward and introduced himself as Balin and Bowed to her like Mister Dwalin had done earlier. She politely offered her hand to him and introduced herself to the two of them. After their introductions the two continued to pilfer her pantry when another knock came from the front door, She looked at the Darrow wandering around her pantry then sighed and went to answer the door. Two young and also quite Handsome Darrow stood at her door and smiled rather cheeky grins at her.

"Fili" The shorter one said, he had long blonde hair and a blonde mustache that he put into braids.

"And Kili" The taller one said, he had Brown shaggy hair and some dark stubble on his face but not anything like the blonde dwarf he was standing with.

"At Your service!" They exclaimed at her with a very regal and perfectly timed bow

The two entered just as Mister Dwalin did, they both practically threw their packs at her. Billa almost landed on her bum but ended up leaning against Kili's chest, she quickly righted herself and placed the very heavy packs on a bench only to have Fili thrust his Dual swords into her arms.

"Be careful with those, Just had them sharpened this morning," He warned her before turning to his brother.

She also dumped the weapons along with the bags on the bench and turned back to the boys to see Kili wiping the mud off his boots onto her mother's glory box. She put one hand on Kili's shoulder and backed him and his muddy boots away from her family heirlooms.

"If you could refrain from using my things as a boot scraper, i'd really appreciate it. And the two of you need to take off those boots before you ruin my carpet." She told him

Both of the boys chuckled at the fussy little woman but followed her request anyways. She was no Darrowdam but she was rather comely, the two of then had decided. She would be even prettier with a beard, but even without one she was a sight after the travel here. After removing their coats and shoes Mister Dwalin had come into the room and welcomed them both with hardy slaps on the back, and enlisted them in helping him and his brother rearrange the dining room so the whole company could fit.

"Wait, how many more of you are there," She called after then as she scurried after the retreating threesome "That blasted Wizard and his bloody adventure" She grumbled, he was definitely going to get a stern talking to.

"There's thirteen of us plus the wizard," Fili answered her as he moved her Great Uncle Mungo's rocking chair, just as she was about to holler at him to stop dragging it another knock echoed through her Smial.

"No! There is no more room for any more Darrow in this house!" She yelled as she stomped towards the door. "Go sell your crazy someplace else, Where all stocked up here!"

She Marched to her front door and threw it open only to have a group of Darrow topple onto the floor of her front hallway. She took an apprehensive step back, she couldn't help but wonder to herself why in all of middle earth was this happening to her. She looked up from the pile of Darrow and caught the eye of the meddling wizard himself.

"Gandalf! You certainly have some explaining to do" Billa yelled at the old Istari

"Whatever do you mean, my dear girl?" He asked feigning ignorance, He gave a small smirk and walked to the dining room.

"Evening lass," A Dwarf with kind eyes and a floppy hat greeted her "The names Bofur, and thisn' here is my brother Bombur and my cousin Bifur."

He gestured to a quite round dwarf with a long red beard which was braided into a loop, and an older looking dwarf with streaks of white is his long dark hair as well as an ax sticking out of his head. She was a little put off by Bifur due to his wild appearance and the ax stuck in his head but relaxed a little when he rumbled a sort of greeting to her and bowed along with the dwarf named Bombur. She curtsied to them and introduced herself, they then walked passed her and joined the others. The next group was also a group of three, the Dwarf with white hair and intricate braids were the first to approach out of the three.

"I am Dori, son of Rori at your service," He said to her with a bow, he nudged one of the Darrow next to him. He had His hair shaped into three points and his eyebrows braided into his hair.

"Nori," He Purred to her with a wink, which earned him another nudge. This one harder than the first, with a sigh Mister Dori turned to the last dwarf and nodded.

"U-uuum, I'm Ori," The young Dwarf stuttered glancing between the floor and her eyes, blushing fiercely.

This earned him a laugh from Mister Nori and an exasperated sigh from Mister Dori. She reintroduced herself and the three of them went to join the others as well. The next pair were introduced as Oin and Gloin. Gloin being the younger brother, he sported thick red hair and an impressive beard to match. Oin being the older brother, Had grey hair that he had half of in an interesting braid curving up from the top of his head. He also had an impressive beard like his brother, but his most notable feature was his ear trumpet. Both Bowed to her like the others and followed the others down to the food. She took a deep breath to calmed herself and followed the mud trail on her carpet. She stomped down the hallway very tired of this whole affair already even though it feels like it hasn't truly started. She stood in the middle of a corridor as the Darrow walked this way and that, carrying either food from her pantry or a chair from somewhere else in the house. She tried to rein them in but she found it nearly impossible as every time she went to scold one he would just continue about his business as if she wasn't even there! finally, Mister Dwalin walked past her holding a basket of boiled eggs and she grabbed his free arm. He stopped moving after he saw that she wasn't letting go.

"What'd need ye little door mouse," He seemed conflicted by her clinging, he wasn't sure if he should be amused or offended.

"No one is listening to me and I need your help," She pleaded with the tattooed Dwarf.

"Relax lass," Was the only words he offered her in return and tried to shake her off, but she refused to let go.

"I Can't relax! look at my carpets! And if that weren't bad enough you should see the state of my plumbing!" She snapped at him as he continued to try and free his arm from her surprisingly firm hold.

After realizing that he wasn't getting free of her anytime soon he raised his arm and lifted her off the ground, moving her so that he was now carrying her. Her bum settled in the crook of his arm and her arms now clinging to his neck.

"Mister Dwalin!" She gasped out, absolutely scandalized " This is hardly proper!" She said now feeling the flush growing on her cheeks.

He merely gave a throaty chuckle and continued to the dining room to place the eggs down. Upon arriving the pair received an assortment of catcalls and cheers, which only made her blush harder.

"All of you hush, and Mister Dwalin if you could put me down?" she asked very ready to be done with this little gathering.

The Darrow Continued their rowdy behavior as they ate, Billa wouldn't even really call it eating. It was something between smashing the food into their faces and throwing it at each other. Definitely not how one should be treating such a delicious spread in her opinion, Mister Dwalin pulled out a chair and sat in it. Placing Billa on his lap as he joined the others in their meal, Just as she was about to slide off his lap in a huff a mug of ale was pushed into her hand. She stared at the mug for a moment then decided in the words of Belladonna Baggins herself, "If you can't beat um', you might as well join um'" and downed the mug is a few quick swallows and slammed the empty cup down on the table. Earning a loud cheer and round applause from her the men around her, her cup was quickly refilled and the party took off from there.

She honestly couldn't tell you how much she drank that night, but she could tell you that she had a marvelous time doing it once the alcohol kicked in. She sat snuggled into Mister Dwalin who she might have snogged a bit, she wasn't quite anymore. She looked around her at her new friends and decided maybe tonight wasn't a complete disaster, even if she hadn't invited them herself. Her brain was more than a bit fuzzy at this point and she tried to remember why she was so upset. Maybe that blasted wizard did this because he could tell how lonely she had been? That was certainly nice of him, she should remember to thank him. The wonderful time continued and she laughed at Mister Bofur's rather naughty song, But a knock at the door seem to school everyone. "He's here," Master Balin said rather ominously. She shifted in Mister Dwalin's lap so that her head was on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. She pressed her forehead into his neck and waited for the new friend to come join the party, she was startled when someone pushed a warm cup of tea into her hands, It was Mister Dori.

"You might want to sober up a bit now dear," He spoke quietly to her, as she gently started nursing the tea

"Nonsense!" Kili called from the other end of the table "She's much more fun this way and I bet uncle will love our drunk little hobbit, I think she's hilarious!"

"Wish she'd come sit in my lap," Nori mumbled from a few chairs away.

"Ach, Shove off you petty thief and go get your own," Dwalin grouched.

That only made Mister Dwalin hold her closer, not that she minded one bit. It had certainly been a long while since anybody had shown her this much affection and to say she was a bit starved of it would be an understatement. Mister Dori cuffed Mister Nori across the back of the head and scolded him about propriety and how to speak of ladies but she wasn't truly listening. The sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention and she turned her head to see who was coming.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf boomed, "It's about time you joined us"

"I Thought you said this place was easy to find Tharkun? I lost my way twice." It was a regal looking Dwarf.

Just the way he stood in the doorway commanded attention. He had a very aquiline nose and long dark hair mixed with silver streaks, sporting two braids. The one thing about him that caught her attention though was his striking blue eyes. She had never seen bluer eyes in her whole life, they were absolutely captivating, her heart nearly stopped when he turned them on her.

"Billa I would like to introduce you to the leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf took the opportunity to introduce the man.

"So, This is the Hobbit?" The Dwarf asked with a touch of venom in his words.

She was embarrassed anew by the way his eyes evaluated her. He stared for a few moments looking her over, she was a beautiful lass. He was a little confused at the immediate jealously he felt at seeing her in Dwalin's lap, holding her like that. He had no right to her, less of a right then he did. He quickly cleared his throat and pushed away the feelings that were stirring at the sight of her, though he was more than annoyed at the sight of the two.

"Well then Hobbit, What is your preferred weapon?" He questioned in an arrogant matter

"What?" She asked pushing herself closer to her Mister Dwalin

This small seemingly insignificant gesture did nothing to brighten the Dwarf Lord's mood.

"Ax or Sword Halfling?" He nearly spat at her

"Well I have some skill in conkers if you must know. You nosy old Dwarf.'" Billa mumbled as she switched her tea for Mister Dwalin's mug of ale.

This brought an uproar from the table, if any of the other Darrow weren't taken with her yet then they certainly were now. This also did nothing but worsen the mood of the Dwarf lord, He Flashed an angry glare at the inhabitants of the table and they quickly quieted themselves.

"You picked her for our burglar Gandalf? She seem more suited as a Courtesan then a burglar." He accused He earned a few laughs from his crude joke, but not many.

This only fueled the fire growing in Billa belly, who did this ignorant old dwarf think he was. Coming into her home to partake in a meal that she provided, only to insult her and her kindness. She couldn't stand for this, and to be honest she a bit hurt that none of her new friends stuck up for her. She got off Mister Dwalins lap and strode over to him, despite Dwalins best efforts to keep her with him instead of assaulting his king.

"This is how you treat a lady in her own home? Well then Mister Oakenshield you can leave here until you manage to locate some manners!" She snapped at him as she dug her finger into his chest accusingly.

Just as Thorin was about return a verbal blow onto the recalcitrant little woman, Dwalin appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle to pulled her to him. She struggled for a moment but gave in, He rested a hand on Thorin's shoulder and warned him not to try her and filled him as well as the rest of the group in on the stick incident when he'd first arrived. Impressing everyone at the table even Thorin, all she could do was give a little smile and lift her chin. Eventually, she left Dwalins lap to go get some light for Gandalf. Even in her inebriated state, she could tell that something serious was about to take place, she brought the candles back and clumsily lit them and then stopped to listen. She leaned against the back of Mister Bofur's chair as she watched Gandalf pull out a piece of parchment and hand it to mister Oakenshield .

"Your father left this and another item in my possession for safekeeping so that one day I might pass them onto you," He explained.

"The map..." Thorin muttered in awe.

"Also Thorin, I believe you'll be needing this," Gandalf said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a large key.

"If there is a key, that means that somewhere there's a lock," Fili said.

"And if there's a lock, there must be a door! another way into the mountain!" Kili yelled excited at the thought of a secret entrance into the mountain.

"What of Dain?" Asked Balin.

"They will not aid us on this quest. They say it is a fool's errand and that we must go it alone." Thorin explained, "But once we retrieve the king's jewel They will come."

"Wait, what's happening? a door to where and what is a King's jewel?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"I decided earlier today an adventure would be good for you. We're going to reclaim one of the lost homeland of the Dwarven people, stolen by the fire drake Smaug the Terribly." Gandalf Explained

"Erebor?! As in the Lonely Mountain?" She asked the wizard, She looked around the table for confirmation.

"Aye lass, and that's where you come into the equation," Nori spoke up and answered her

"Your job Billa is to enter the Lonely Mountain through the secret door and then you will have two tasks. The first is to see if the Wyrm lives, the second being to locate and retrieve the Arkenstone." Gandalf told her She stood there for a moment processing this new information.

Did they all truly expect her to go against a fire-breathing dragon and come out the other side, and besides that, she'd never stolen anything in her life. Surely Gandalf wouldn't lead her into such peril.

"Truly?" She asked her color draining from her face

"Yes Billa, I wouldn't have volunteered you for this if I didn't think you could handle it." Gandalf tried to soothe her.

"I can't, I really and truly can't steal from a dragon Gandalf. What were you thinking?" She asked.

"She's right Gandalf. She's not suited for this journey, what skills does she have," Thorin spoke.

"The Wilds is no place for gentlefolk." Dwalin chimed in.

This started a wild debate with the other Darrow about Billa's skill and whether she should be brought along or not and what she could offer the group as a member. To her surprise and delight, there were quite a few who were rooting for her, even though she told herself that she couldn't go it was nice to hear people arguing in her favor.

"That is enough! If I say that Billa Baggins is a Burglar then a burglar she will be!" Gandalf's voice echoed through the house and shook the walls "Billa is the perfect candidate for this position. Because she is a Hobbit she can go unnoticed by anyone if she chooses, she is light on her feet and silent as the grave. Also, The dragon knows the smell of Men, Elves, and Darrow alike but the smell of Hobbit is unknown to him. Billa has a lot to offer here, more than any of you, and even she recognizes." Everyone sat in silence for a moment after Gandalf's speech and looked to Thorin.

"Fine Gandalf, we will do this your way. Balin had her the contract." He relented.

"Here you are lass, just a general explanation of how things will work. Things like cost and funeral arrangements." The old Dwarf handed her the parchment.

"Funeral arrangements!?" She sputtered out, the color once again leaving her face.

"Aye lass, remember you might have to face a dragon." Bofur reminded her "Think Furnace with wings, Claws like meat hooks, Teeth like swords. One bright flash of light then Poof, You're nothing but ash."

She walked out of the dining room and into the hallway and started pacing as she looked over the contract, feeling woozy. She tried very hard to hold herself together but the thought of dragon fire scared her witless.

"Miss Baggins are you alright?" Mister Bombur asked

"Oh yes I'll be fine, I just need a minute," She muttered the room started spinning and all she could think about was not throwing up. How in the world was she going to steal from a dragon, if they even managed to make it to the mountain? It is entirely possible that they could be killed on the way there. If she were to perish who would get her things? what would happen to her house, This was all too much for her.

"Are you sure miss, you're looking a bit green?" Mister Dori asked her.

"yea- Nope," And with that she fainted in the hallway.

When she came to she found herself sitting by a fireplace and someone handing her a glass of water. She looked up to see it was Gandalf.

"I'm alright," She groused "Please don't fuss, I'll be alright."

"You gave us all quite the scare a moment ago," Gandalf said lightly

"You can't honestly expect me to go with you, do you Gandalf?" She asks, a large part of her hoping he would say no while a smaller part wanted the opposite.

"Tell me Billa, what happened to the little girl that used to stay out for hours searching the woods for Elves and terrorizing birds with her conkers," Gandalf asked.

"She grew up Gandalf, She had responsibilities to see to. If only you had asked me a few years earlier I might have gone, but now it's Just not possible." She explained solemnly.

"If your mother were here what would she say?" Gandalf asked, trying to appeal to her Took nature.

"I'm not sure if she would have made me go, or went herself." Billa said honestly.

"I wasn't lying when I said it would be good for you, Being cooped up in this house has done nothing good for you," Gandalf continued to persuade her "When did your mother's things become more important to you?"

"When she died I suppose," she answered truthfully.

"This place and its things are all I have left of them Gandalf, I have to protect it."

"My dear child, it is time for you to live your life and see the world." Gandalf said.

"If I do go, Can you promise that I will come back?" She asked the old wizard.

"No, Billa I can not. And should you return you will have changed, you will not be the same Hobbit that started this journey." He sighed.

"Gandalf-" she started.

"It's what your parents would have wanted." He looked at her.

"I will go then, to honor my mother." she gave in and agreed.

"Excellent, Let's go sign the contract and pack your things." Gandalf said, clearly pleased with himself.

After signing the contract Billa went to her room and pulled out an old truck of her mothers. It was filled with all her old traveling gear, she took out a sturdy leather pack and opened it up. She placed inside her mother's thick rain cloak stroking it longingly, how she wished her mother was here to help her pack for this if there ever was a time she could have used her mothers' encouragement it was now. She packed the three pairs of pants and their suspenders that she wore when gardening, along with three white cotton shirts. She packed several pairs of underclothes as well as a nice skirt and corset, She was a Baggins after all, It was important to be prepared for any situation. She took out two daggers that used to belong to her mother and laid them out next to her bag, there was a very good chance she would need them.

she sat on her bedroom floor looking at the things around her, was she really going to leave this life her parents created for her? she sat there for a while thinking about it when she heard deep voices harmonizing and ringing through her house. She crawled over to her door and cracked it open and listened, she heard the Darrow singing of their lost home and the dragon fire, and in her heart, she knew that she couldn't back out now. With a deep sigh she finished her packing and set her things aside, she changed out of her clothes and back into her night clothes. Billa crawled into her bed for what might possibly be that last time, she stuck her face into the pillow and inhaled. She knew she should have written some letters then to explain her situation and to protect her house from those rotten Sackville-Bagginess so she wasn't too rushed in the morning, But she just wanted to take her time now to appreciate her cozy Smial and have one last night of peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Hobbit or any of its characters. I know it's been a while since I updated, sorry. comments an kudos are always appreciated. Enjoy

The sound of stomping feet and deep voices woke her that morning. The sun had just begun to rise painting the shire in a beautiful pink glow. Billa decided to lay in bed for a few moments just taking in her surroundings as the events from the night before flood her memory. There were 13 Darrow and a wizard currently wandering around her home, who were going to take her to face a dragon and countless other nasties. What in the name of the good Green Lady had she gone and gotten herself into? A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She sat up, pulled on her robe and opened her bedroom door to see Dori. 

"Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to make sure you had enough time to put all your things in order before we take our leave." He explained, which was quite thoughtful of him. 

"Thank you for your concern, it is time for me to get a move on isn't it." She thanked him. 

"well, I'll leave you to get ready." He spoke as he turned and walked back down the hall. 

Billa closed her door and leaned against it, there's no turning back now. She took a deep breath and wandered over to her wardrobe, she stared at it for a minute before deciding just to pull on a pair of pants. Billa decided to pull on one of her nicer pairs see as all her gardening pants were in her leather pack already. Pulling a white lace front top out as well deciding to wear it under her mothers brown leather corset, she wrapped her golden tresses up in a bun and prepared to face the company of dwarves that she would be traveling for the next odd months. 

She exited the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen to scrape together some breakfast only to find Bombur already cooking up some bacon rashers. She offered her assistance, which he happily accepted. The two worked busily around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the others, Bombur whistling a merry tune while he grated some potatoes. While she cooked, Billa made a mental list of all the things she would have to do before setting off on her suicide mission- er, I mean quest. She would have to write a letter to her grandfather explaining where she was going and not to let anyone take ownership of BagEnd in her absence, she would also have to go see her dear Gaffer and let him know that she was leaving. She would also have to give him a letter so that money would be paid to him while she was away, she would still need someone to tend her gardens after all. She should also have Bell come in and dust every now and again as well as air out the place, it would be dreadful to come home after a long journey to a stagnant smail. That is to assume she'd even make it home. 

Once the food was plated and brought to the table all the Darrow filled into the dining room, they hadn't even been called they just came. Now that was a trait that any hobbit lass could admire. Everyone pushed and shoved until they were all seated, in the commotion she was sat in between Nori and Ori. Billa watched as they scarfed the food down like a pack of wild dogs. Not that she could really blame them, whos to say when they would eat this well again. 

"Ya know lass, you could come sit on my lap if you were feeling so inclined. I don't bite unless that's something you'd fancy." Nori said as with a coquettish look and a sly wink. 

Both she and Ori turned red at the suggestion, really she's just grateful that no one else heard that. 

"That's a-ah- Very kind offer Mister Nori, Perhaps another time." Was all she could think to say, she was blushing and flustered at the impropriety of it all. 

"Don't mind him too much now miss Baggins, it's just been a long while since any of us have seen a lass as comely as you," Bofur said from the other side of Nori. 

"Aye, I'm glad we've got a lass like you traveling with us. If all I had to look at this whole quest was all of their ugly mugs I think I'd go blind," Kili called from down the table. 

"Our ugly mugs? Have Ya looked in a mirror lately lad?" Dwalin answered the insult with one of his own, which earned a hearty laugh from all the other men at the table. 

"Now Now," Billa yelled over the laughter, "I think Kili is very handsome," She felt the need to defend the Young man when she saw the poorly concealed hurt on his face. 

Kili looked at her with bright eyes and one of his winning smiles, everyone else grumbled at her declaration. 

"That isn't to say that you all aren't handsome as well, of course." She quickly added to appease the group, which in all fairness seemed to brighten their moods again. 

"Alright! That's enough chatter, we leave in an hour. I suggest you finish getting your things together miss Baggins, we won't wait for you much longer." Thorin snapped from his seat at the head of the table. 

Billa huffed at this, mean old dwarf. Thorin, on the other hand, was annoyed at the attention she was not only receiving from the company but willing giving out, to his own nephew of all people. The Hobbit was going to be nothing but a distraction, another odd that was stacked against him and his journey to take back his homeland. _You're just jealous_ , a voice chided at him. He brushed it aside, he didn't have time for feelings or pretty hobbit lasses.

Billa stood and brought her plate to the kitchen, she had eaten her fill and no longer felt the need to be in the same room as Thorin Oakenshield. She placed her plate in the basin with the promise that he'd do the washing up before she left, she headed to her father's former study to write those letters.

While working on the second letter Balin poked his head in.

"I just wanted to check on ya lass, I know Thorin can be a little rough sometimes." He spoke to her in a kind voice that reminded her very much of her father.

"That's very Kind of you master Balin, I'll be alright." She said she was fine truth be told, Perhaps a little hurt but fine none the less. As long as she kept a safe distance from the leader of the company she'd be alright. 

"If you say so, lassie. This is quite the space you've got yourself here," He complimented her study. 

"Thank you very much," she said with a smile as she returned to writing the letter, "It was my father's study before it was mine, a majority of the things in here where his." 

"How long ago." He asked after a minute.

"Pardon?" She looked up from her paper 

"When did he pass? If you don't mind me asking." 

She was silent for a moment, "A little under 5 years ago now," 

"That's a shame, you've been living in this big house all by yourself?" He asked.

she was offended at first. after all, she was THE Baggins of Bag End, She needed no one to take care of her as she was quite a capable young woman. But she knew he wasn't asking in the snide, condescending manner that she usually heard that asked in. He was truly concerned for her, a young woman living on her own. 

"Believe me when I say that I'm more than fine on my own, I've had 5 years to get used to it after all. Just look at me, I think I'm doing quite well for myself. an upstanding member of society, a pillar in the community." She said with a smile that may or may not have been forced. 

"Are you now," He asked with an amused, as he sat in the seat on the other side of the desk. 

"Well yes, I collect the rent of those who live on Bagshot Row and I settle disputes." She explained by listing off some of her duties as THE Baggins of Bag End.

"That's mighty impressive miss. By Dwarven standards, you'd be that same as a lord." He mused.

"Here in the shire, we don't have nobility," Billa explained as she wrapped up her second letter. 

"How is the Shire run then?" Balin asks puzzled by the lack of monarchy. 

"Well, we have a Thain. It's an elected position, My grandfather has held the Thain's chair for the last 65 years," she explained as she sealed the two letters. 

"Which would make you a princess, again by Dwarven standards," He spoke mostly to himself, she could see him tossing an idea around in his head. Which made her a bit nervous, to be honest. 

"I suppose so yes, By dwarven standards." She agreed hesitantly. 

She watched him for a moment as he sat and thought, after a moment he blinked, shook his head, and stood up from his chair. 

"well now, I believe I've taken up enough of your time. I'll let you be on your way but this has certainly been an interesting chat," He smiled and said before leaving her in the study. 

She sat for a moment longer wondering what that was all about, before exiting the study herself to go and give the letters to the Gamgees. She would have Her loyal Hamfast Deliver the letter meant for her grandfather while he was bringing the other letter to the bank for the continued wages. Billa managed to sneak away and down the road without alerting any dwarves, she really had to see the Gamgees before she left. 

She Knocked on the round yellow door and waited for an answer. Not a moment later a young Samwise poked his little head out and smiled up at her, she reached down and ruffled his curls before asking him to fetch his da. The young faunt scampered off and returned a few minutes later with his father. 

"Good morning miss Billa, what brings you down here this early?" He asked his employer and longtime friend. 

"You see Hamfast, I'm going on an adventure and while I'm away I need someone to look after Bag End. So Here I have a letter for you to take to my financer, it will ensure you keep receiving wages for tending the grounds while I'm away." She said as she handed him one of the letters. 

"An adventure? miss Billa you can't be going on any adventure, It's too dangerous. What I you get hurt?" He asked as he clutched the letter to his chest in apprehension. 

"Oh, dear Gaffer don't fret. I'll be back before you'll even notice I've gone. I would also ask you to have this delivered to the Thain for me, It's just a letter explaining my circumstances." she tried to soothe him as she handed him the second letter, "and if it's not too much trouble could Bell go in once a week and air out the place and perhaps dust a bit? Just a bit of general maintenance. I would also ask that you keep an eye out for Lobelia, Don't let her in my house while I'm not around to keep her from making off with my spoons." 

"I'll do all that you've asked, miss Billa. As long as you promise that you'll return," He said 

"I can't promise that I'll return but for you dear friend, I'll do my very best." She said as she gave him a tight hug. 

The Gamgees had been the closest thing to family she had after the passing of her parents, She knew she would miss them terribly. The two hugged for a few more minutes before Bell Gamgee came out for a hug of her own, hearing what happened from Her oldest some Samwise. after all the goodbyes she headed back up that hill and pr4pared to do some last minute straightening before the group left. 

She reentered her home to find all the furniture had been placed back where it belonged and that all the dishes had been washed and put away. everything she had planned to do had been done while she was out, now there was nothing stopping her from leaving. 

"I hope you don't mind but I grabbed your pack for you miss Baggins," She turned to find Ori behind her, holding her leather pack with a fierce blush on his bearded cheeks. 

"How thoughtful of you," She cooed to him as she took the pack, which only made him blush harder.

The two walked out together to where the company had somehow gotten ponies and where milling about on the road outside her gate. She hesitated, she had never ridden a pony before. They weren't going to make her ride one, would they?

"Come on lass, I'll help you up," Bofur appeared next to her and with a hand on the small of her back ushered her towards the beasts. 

"Now this really isn't neces- Gracious!" She tried to explain that she could walk alongside them just fine, but was startled when Bofur scoped her up and placed her up on a tan pony. 

Her blatant discomfort and shock at being lifted drew a chuckle from those dwarves watching. Bifur Lead his pony next to her and took her reins and tied them to his saddle, he gave her a nod before gently nudging his pony into action. The two fell into step with the other ponies and they were officially on their way.


End file.
